Liebesträum
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles u One-shot escritos para el Fictober. [Ineffable Husbands] [Fictober2019] [IneffableLATAM]
1. Día 1

_Día 1: **Baile**_

* * *

La noche pasaba de lo más tranquila; todas las noches eran tranquilas y monótonas a diferencia de unas semanas atrás donde la preocupación de detener el Armageddon era la principal razón de padecer insomnio. Llegaba a sentirse extraña y surreal tanta paz.

Aziraphale terminaba de empacar algunos libros en grandes cajas. Miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos, la librería estaba completamente vacía ahora. Los estantes, los muebles, el lugar, era un paisaje desolador, sinceramente. Se sintió abrumado ante el gran cambio que estaba a punto de vivir, no era nada comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado en el Armageddon, pero ningún cambio pasaba sin ser percibido, ¿cierto? Sería darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, uno más interesante y estimulante, más brillante.

—¿Qué sucede, ángel?

Crowley lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí, sin embargo, con solo escuchar aquella voz se sintió tranquilo de nuevo, sus inseguridades y miedos desaparecieron, no estaba solo, nunca lo estaría ahora.

—Solo observaba el lugar un segundo—. Miró al demonio con una sonrisa apenas susceptible. Cerró la caja y fue hasta donde él—. Se siente tan poco acogedor ahora.

—Siempre puedes hacer que aparezca a donde iremos —Crowley servía vino en un par de copas. Le ofreció una a Aziraphale y el se sentó en el sillón de costumbre, probablemente extrañaría el lugar.

—Está bien que tengamos un poco de más libertad ahora —respondió, agarrando con una mano la copa que le estaban ofreciendo y en seguida se sentó en la silla cerca de su escritorio—, pero estoy seguro que si aparece un edificio de tres pisos al lado de una pequeña cabaña llamará completamente la atención.

Y no solo de los humanos, por supuesto que no, simplemente se imaginaba a Gabriel bajando, junto con los demás arcángeles y ahora las notas fuertemente redactadas serían un aviso verbal latente. Miró de nuevo alrededor, sería difícil decir adiós a ese lugar en dónde pasó gran parte de su vida terrenal, ya era difícil verlo tan vacío y sin libros, no se imaginaba durante la mañana siguiente.

Crowley comprendía que era complicado para el ángel abandonar el lugar, a él le costó solo un poco convencerlo de irse por fin a un lugar para ellos, a su _propio_ lugar. Dónde simplemente podrían ser ellos mismo, sin molestas apariciones de algún bando, no prometía que estarían completamente seguros de esas visitas, pero por lo menos tendrían la oportunidad de huir y ser invisibles durante un tiempo.

El demonio se levantó de su asiento cumpliendo un pequeño capricho porque de lejos estaba ser un milagro demoniaco. Una tenue melodía se escuchaba en todo el lugar, llegando a crear un increíble eco, como si se tratara de un salón de eventos, aquellos donde burócratas y altos mandatarios les gustaría perder tiempo y dinero solo para demostrar quien tiene más. La ahora solitaria librería se prestaba para eso, un lujoso salón.

—Bueno, esperaba escuchar a Schubert —dijo, acercándose a un confundido Aziraphale—, pero Liszt no es una mala selección.

Sonrió complacido por la selección musical de aquella noche. Extendió su mano izquierda en dirección al rubio, invitándolo a levantarse y con un poco de duda, aceptó. Aunque a Aziraphale le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender lo que quería el demonio. Crowley lo guio hasta el centro de la librería, sonriendo con cierta malicia de quien está a punto de hacer una travesura. Con un tirón hizo que Aziraphale estuviera frente a él; llevó su mano izquierda al costado derecho contrario, con su derecha agarró la mano izquierda del rubio y adquirieron aquella pose distintiva de baile.

—No creo que Liszt compusiera música especialmente de baile, Crowley —Aziraphale mentiría si no aceptara estar nervioso, tener al pelirrojo tan cerca de él y a nada de seguramente cometer una travesura lo hacia sentir de esa manera.

—Vamos, ángel, toda la música se hizo para bailar —animó al rubio, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—Me veo en la necesidad de anunciar que los ángeles no pueden bailar.

—Y nosotros ni de chiste somos expertos.

Tan pronto como Crowley encontró alguna clase de ritmo, y a lo que en sus años de experiencia consideró vals, fue guiando a Aziraphale. Pasos lentos, uno al frente, otro al lado y junta los pies.

—¿Lo ves? No es complicado, solo sígueme —pronunció, seguro de sí mismo. Ahora dando la misma combinación de pasos, pero hacia atrás.

Aziraphale hizo lo que pudo para _no_ seguir pisando a Crowley, más de lo que unos cuatro tiempos después le permitían. Se sentía ahora más avergonzado con él, ¿por qué no simplemente hacía un pequeño milagro y cambiaba a un poco de Gavotte? ¿Cómo podía seguir con eso? No podía siquiera mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos, debía estar atento a los pasos. Bailar era difícil.

—Son tres piezas de _Liebesträum_, ángel —recordó Crowley repentinamente—. Aún tenemos tiempo y toda una noche para que aprendas.

La amenaza se cumplió. Sinceramente Aziraphale no supo en que momento exacto de la noche encontró el ritmo, pero una vez que comprendió la delicadeza de los pasos y la sutileza de la melodía se dejó llevar.

_Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres._ Liebesträum se repitió durante horas, las tres composiciones, cada una con su ritmo particular. Recorrieron toda la planta baja, _bailando_.

Ángel y Demonio, danzaron hasta casi el amanecer, cada uno complacido con la compañía del otro, encantados con los pasos, las sonrisas y las risas. El momento final de la parte tres exigía que todo fuera lento, cada vez más. Crowley fue acercando cada vez más el cuerpo de Aziraphale y el piano de la melodía se fue desvaneciendo, dando las últimas notas y Crowley prácticamente abrazaba al ángel.

Silencio.

El fonógrafo terminó de repetir las melodías y Crowley terminó por acortar toda la distancia entre sus rostros, depositando un gentil beso en la frente de Aziraphale.

A la mañana siguiente, después que los chicos de mudanzas terminaran por sacar todas las cajas repletas de libros, los muebles y alguna que otra cosa olvidada del lugar, Aziraphale se tomó su tiempo observando finalmente su librería completamente vacía, sin estantes, sin muebles ni libros, solo el fonógrafo en medio de todo el edificio.

—Ángel, ¿te llevo? —Crowley se asomó por la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento de Aziraphale.

El rubio miró en la dirección donde provenía aquella voz. Sonrió, miró atrás por última vez y avanzó en dirección a la puerta. Un largo camino a una cabaña al sur los esperaba.

* * *

Bien, finalmente salí de un hiatus, ¿y qué más hermoso que con esta preciosa OTP? Realmente debería publicar ahora el día 2, pero ese seguramente más tarde.

Me tomé un tiempo en elegir la canción, creo que fue lo más complicado de esto. No sé cuánto me va durar el encanto del Fictober, pero haré todo lo posible por terminar el més apropiadamente, ¡lo prometo!

**Bien… ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reclamo? ¿Aclaración? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Espero que les gustara y gracias por darle una oportunidad! ¡Nos leemos! :D**


	2. Día 2

**_Día 2: Vino_**

* * *

_—Vamos ángel, la oscuridad aquí es más dulce._

Y después de eso pudo sentir como Crowley se acercó a sus labios, iniciando con un beso inocente que en cuestión de segundos aumentó la intensidad, robándole por completo el aliento al ángel.

La copa que tenía en la mano cayó al piso, rompiéndose y derramando el vino que contenía, manchando con un color carmesí la alfombra, imposible de limpiar a la mañana siguiente y no le gustaría usar un milagro tan banal como era quitar esa terrible mancha; pero sinceramente no era tiempo para estar pensando en manchas y alfombras de más de un siglo.

Debía concentrase en lo que sentía ese momento, el calor que emanaba de ellos, como ambos se deseaban tanto y finalmente se podían tener el uno al otro. Sin problemas, sin complicaciones, dar rienda suelta a lo que han deseado desde hace unos milenios atrás

—Ángel… —sonó más como un susurro anhelante, deseaba más de lo que el rubio podría ofrecerle—. ¿Por qué no podemos amarnos?

Y Aziraphale lo sabía perfectamente, ellos no debían siquiera estar en esa situación ni en ese lugar, por lo menos no juntos. Ellos no debían sentir una pizca de afecto por el otro, pero prefería culpar el alcohol que corría por sus venas y la adrenalina de saber que eso estaba más que prohibido; aceptó que le gusta eso entonces, quería experimentar en piel propia el Pecado Original, probar del aquel fruto y dejarse envenenar de placer, ya no le importaba caer.

— No podremos volver atrás después de esto —unió sus labios con lo de Aziraphale de nuevo, acostándolo lentamente sobre el sofá.

Apartó sus labios de los del rubio y comenzó a bajar por la barbilla, dejándose embriagar más por el aroma del ángel, aquel aroma que conocía _a la perfección_. Escuchar aquellos suspiros del ángel le hacían sentir emociones que jamás había experimentado, con nada ni con nadie. Solo aquel ser de luz podía ponerlo en situaciones así, dónde él no controlaba lo que ocurriría después.

—No deseo volver —atrajo a Crowley una vez más a sus labios, controlando él la profundidad y el ritmo del beso. _Húmedo y apasionado_.

El calor que sentía, las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo con cada beso que le daba el demonio, las emociones que recién comenzaba a desarrollar y el sentimiento de querer estar con Crowley, todo en su conjunto era estimulante y _excitante_.

Al pelirrojo le bastaron esas palabras para tomarlo como una aprobación, algo que llevaba esperando por más tiempo del que posiblemente Aziraphale podría imaginar, todo se consumiría en esa noche, un sentimiento ardiente que esperaba por desbordarse. Torpemente desabrochó aquel mono, con sutileza el chaleco y finalmente la camisa azul.

_—Con esto nos volveremos eternos._

Aziraphale no fue capaz de recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió la noche anterior ni mucho menos de cómo fue que llegaron a la habitación. Sin embargo, le parecía sumamente curioso el montón de plumas que había sobre las sábanas, tanto negras como blancas, pero una captó completamente su atención, era de tamaño proporcionalmente grande; suave y delicada al tacto, mas eso no era lo importante sino el color, _gris_. Y eso solo podía significar algo, la mancha de esa noche no solo estaría en la alfombra ahora.

* * *

Sinceramente no sabía que escribir para este día, hasta que recordé Kuchizuke de Buck-Tick, entonces fue más sencillo pensar en la trama y eso porque mi cerebro hizo clic con la palabra "wine", de no ser eso me habría quedado en blanco hoy. x'D

**Bien... ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reclamos? ¿Aclaraciones? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Espero que les gustara y gracias por darle una oportunidad! ¡Nos leemos! :D**


End file.
